the complications of life
by unchangingxp
Summary: Tezuka's cousin attends seigaku and is determined to start a new life. Will she be able to? or will she let history repeat all over again? this is MARYSUE but i will TRY to minimise it. i serioualy suck at writing so live with it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Welcome to my very first story!! applause applause YAY! I know it took me forever to do it up cause I was lazy, I admit but it's the hols and I really want to do one as a gift to everyone!! So! YOU SHOULD AND MUST REVIEW!! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: as usual, I do not own prince of tennis BUT! I own my OCs so, please be kind to them and dun hate them!

( OC's POV)

"I know it's impossible but I saw it with my 2 very own eyes."

Welcome to the usual post-afternoon training "team talk" specially created by the regulars. "I'm serious! I would never joke about such a thing. NEVER." The overly hyper-active acrobatic player of Seigaku declared. He punched his fists in the air and shook them like he just didn't care.

"She whacked the ball like this but it turned out to be a special disappearing move and Kim- chan knew that she knew that Kim- chan knew that it was her special move so a smash would not be able to help her counter attack but she was smart enough to counter it with Fujiko's move; the HIGUMA OTOSHI!"

Confused? Maybe a little stunned? Well, that is exactly how the regulars feel right now. Eiji's vigorous and big movements were just enough to scare the regulars from Tokyo to South Africa. By FOOT. Not to mention me!

Oops! Sorry for overly confusing you! Maybe I should start off by introducing myself first. Hi! I'm Olivia Suzuki Erika. I know it's weird for an American girl to have a Japanese surname and an English middle name and all but hey, that's who I am! LIVE WITH IT. I migrated to Japan from the states approximately a whole year ago. Believe me it was no day at the beach coming to Japan with little knowledge of both the language and the style of living here!

Of course, I must thank the regulars for helping me get use to the life here! Especially Fuji! Even though he is a little bit eccentric but it's in a cute way! The guys were really sweet to me all these times! Getting me out of trouble when I fall asleep in class and all!

Oh! You might still be asking what my connection with the guys and all is. It's simple really. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu's very own father's father's daughter's husband's daughter's sister! In short, I'm Tezuka's cousin!

Yup! It's true. I'm ice block's cousin. Didn't expect him to have such a fun cousin, huh? Me neither! He may be a little cold sometimes, but when you get closer to him, he really isn't that bad!

Man! I kept talking I forgot to get back to the point! Sorry! Talking way out of point and confusing people when I can give a simple answer, it's a habit. My bad! Anyway, what is Eiji really talking about? Seriously, I don't get it either.

"Kikumaru senpai, if you keep talking like that, no one would even bother listening to you anymore." Echizen, the voice of sanity spoke up.

"Eiji, I have to agree with Echizen on this one." Fuji said.

"I second that!" Momo added.

"Third that." The very much vexed Kaidou and Kawamura said it together with much unity.

"Sorry Eiji, but I forth that." The usually understanding Oishi said.

"Me too." Everyone turned around and to their surprise; they found Tezuka standing behind them. The Tezuka did not know something? And why is he even here anyway? He normally avoids the "team talk" even if it costs his own life.

"TEZUKA!" "TEZUKA BUCHOU!" "EHH?"

"What?" the Seigaku stoic captain replied.

"Err. NEVERMIND!" everyone said in unison.

"…"

"BACK TO THE POINT! You guys! That's plain evil! Fuji! Momo! Kaidou! Taka-san! Oishi! Buchou mo!!" It was as if he suddenly remembered to mention someone's name, Eiji slowly turns to me. "Hey don't look at me! I didn't say anything!" I exclaimed. "Though what they said does makes a lot of sense..." I added quietly.

"I heard that!!"

Snap! I keep forgetting he has super human hearing and eye sight!

"Hey Inui. You didn't say anything. You know something?" Fuji suddenly stated. Everyone turned to look at him. His specs glinted in the sunlight. "As a matter of fact, yes. I do."

"YES! FINALLY!" everyone exclaimed.

"Just now Eiji and I went to the girls' courts to talk to Ryuzaki sensei for awhile and just happened to see a foreigner step into the girls' courts. She asked Kimoto- san something but we couldn't hear anything because of the huge distance away from the courts. Then the girl walked to the other side of the court and took out a tennis racket and played a match with Kimoto- san. The outcome was very unusual though."

"What? What was the score?" Momo asked.

Eiji's face went all serious. "6 games to 2 with the foreigner as the winner."

There was moment of silence before I decided to break it.

"I am going to take a look at Kimoto- chan." And I ran off. "I'll go with her." And Fuji ran after me. It was quite impossible. Kimoto- chan is the captain and ace of the girls' team. She was at the boys' team's regulars' level. I dun even want to know how shocked and heartbroken she will be. Not to mention the rest of the team. I switched to brisk walking. I can't let my best friend get hurt!

"Err. So, is it really that difficult to understand what I say?" Eiji asked out of the blue. The rest of them fell side ways without even answering him.

Then there was a sudden tap on my shoulder. "Fuji?" I questioned him. "You can't take it, can you?" Fuji asked. Unknowingly, tears started welling in my eyes and tears started flowing down my cheeks causing them to get damp.

"Kimoto- chan is my best friend here and my first! But I can't possibly blame the girl for being better than her! It's just a little shocking but I can take it. I'm not too sure about Kimoto- chan though." I stated my case. Fuji smiled as usual. "Of course you can't blame her but I am sure you can solve this whole problem by encouraging Kimoto- san with your usual happy, carefree smile."

That's what I like so much about Fuji. He always knows what to say to put me back on my feet and smile again. At least his fanclub exists for a valid reason. Totally unlike Tezuka's!

I thanked Fuji before running ahead to the girls' courts. Thankfully practice just ended so that means I can talk to Kimoto- chan in private and hopefully peace.

"PRACTICE ENDS HERE! YOU ARE FREE TO CHANGE BEFORE YOU GO!"

That's my queue! "Kimoto- chan!" I ran into the courts waving my hands around. "Erika- chan!"

We sat down on the nearby tennis courts' bench to talk. "I guess you heard about it, huh?" Kimoto- chan started before I could say anything. I shrugged as an answer her question. "I guessed so. Eiji must have told you. Or rather tried to!" She giggled. I laughed too. But I never kept wondering how she could be so happy! She actually was happy! And I know her long enough to know that she wasn't acting tough.

"You don't seem upset!" I voiced my question. "Of course not! I can't be best in the world, can I? Besides, I have a challenge now! To beat that girl in tennis! And of course, you!" she ended that sentence with a wink. "Now that I think of it, she looks like your worthy opponent!" she added.

"KIMOTO MEGUMI- CHAN!!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I need to talk about it once in a while or I won't be able to keep it a secret to everyone else." She said shrugging happily.

"Fine! But only to me! You are only allowed to talk about it in front of me!" I exclaimed.

"Hai, hai!"

"Come to think of it, waiting for you makes me hungry." I said rubbing my tummy. "Oh alright, blame me for talking about it! I'll treat you to lunch!" Kimoto- chan sighed. "YOSH! I am going to eat till I drop!" I smiled happily. I love it when I make them feel guilty till they give in to my requests!

"I'll meet you at the boys' courts after you change! I need to get my stuff anyway." I shouted to my back as I walked to courts.

(usual POV)

Back at the boys' courts—

"Tezuka, worried about Erika- chan? Or are you worried about someone else?" Fuji stood beside the stoic captain with his hands behind his back. Tezuka raised his eye brows and turned to look at the team's sadist. Fuji just stood there smiling innocently or in actual acting innocent. Everyone knew when Fuji smiled like that, they were in major trouble. And Tezuka was no exception.

"Fuji."

"Yes? Tezuka?"

"20 laps."

Lucky for Tezuka, he could chase Fuji away with his famous trademark, making him run laps.

"Tezuka!"

Tezuka saw Erika running up to him. "Why is Fuji still running laps? Didn't training end like 15 mins ago? You must have made him. What did he do this time?"

"Something he shouldn't have. Now why are you so late? I was waiting for you."

"Really? Or were you waiting for someone else?" I smirked.

A vein pop appeared on his forehead.

"Erika."

"Ya?"

"20 laps. NOW."

"Erika- chan!"

"Oh. Fuji!"

"He made you runs laps?"

"Yes. You too?"

"No. He didn't. I just wanted to run because it is SO TOTALLY AIMLESS!" A sweat drop appeared on the side of his head.

"Ok. I get the sarcasm. Let me guess, you teased him about Kimoto- san?"

"Aha. But it was so worth it. Hey! Wait a min." She suddenly stopped on her tracks. "I am not even in the team! Why am I running?" and she walked off.

Hmm. She is the first one who defied Tezuka torturing demands. Oh well. Just like Olivia Suzuki Erika. Fuji thought before running off.

Just as Erika walked towards Tezuka, Kimoto arrived at the courts. "Oh Kimoto- chan!" That very name made Tezuka and Fuji who was pretty much far away to look. Fuji smirked and raised his pace.

HEY YA'LL! Finally! My first chapter up and done! I'm not really sure of the up coming storyline and all but I will and definitely promise, to do it ASAP! If you guys haven't noticed yet, I didn't use any Japanese at all for those people out there who dun get it. So! If you want any special request of any kind, feel free to voice it out! And you know what I want you to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thanks! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Great to know that at least a few people are reading my story! Unfortunately, I am not sure if I can continue this story of mine. This might just be my last chapter even though its only the second. I don't think I have mastered the style of writing yet and initially this story was meant for a holiday present to all readers here! I could barely have written this chapter at all! SO I really hope you guys would enjoy this chapter!!

Eri: "what? No more me?"

Fuji: "Saa.. Maybe that is a good thing.."

Eri: "say what?"

Fuji: "nothing! Review and maybe the great person up there will continue this story."

Eri: "I thought so!"

* * *

(OC's POV)

As usual, class took forever to end and of course we were given chunks of homework to complete before the end of this week. I do not know how Kimoto and Tezuka can live going through lessons without sleeping AND daydreaming. They are always so concentrated in their work. That is one of the reasons why Fuji, Eiji and I think so highly of those two getting together.

"Erika- chan, are you going to tennis practice today?" Kimoto- chan's voice woke me up from my thoughts.

"Saa. Erika- chan are you going to watch the girls' team or the guys' team?" Fuji popped up from nowhere.

"Don't pop out of nowhere like that! It will chase all your precious fan girls away!" I practically screamed.

"Sixty percent chance she will watch the guys' team practice and forty percent chance she will watch the girls' team practice." Inui added as he appeared in front of Erika.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Really? It is more fun having Eri- chan around!" Eiji bounced into the conversation.

"Seriously! Where do you guys come from?"

"What Eiji senpai said is quite true…" Momo added from the back.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"For once I agree with the pea brain." Kaidou, who was beside Inui, said.

"Oh no. not you too!" "Who are you calling a pea brain!!"

"Ora! YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING! ERIKA- CHAN, RIGHT CHOICE BABY!! SUSHI IS ON ME TODAY!!"

"Taka- san…"

"Erika- san, if you want we can teach you tennis one day? But we have to ask permission from Tezuka and your parents. We don't want anyone to get hurt. Much less Tezuka's female cousin."

"Oishi.. I think there is no need…"

"What? Is Erika interested in the tennis club?"

"BUCHOU!" "TEZUKA!"

"I AM SO NOT!"

"Senpai, mada mada dane."

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! WHERE DO YOU GUYS POP OUT FROM?!"

There was finally silence among the regulars. After such a long time I get some space to speak my mind? Seriously!

"See you guys later or something. Kimoto-chan, let's go" or rather escape!!.

"What did we do to make Eri- chan so mad?" Eiji asked innocently.

"Inui, you know anything?" Oishi asked anxiously.

"It's impossible. My data can't be wrong." Inui said in disbelief as he went blank.

(Normal POV)

Kimoto and Tezuka stood at side starring with great disbelief as the two fussed over the photograph.

"HELLO?! Alive here? Existent and kicking?!"

"…"

"HELLO?!"

"SHUT IT!!" Erika and Fuji looked up and said in unison before looking back at the digital camera screen.

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What's with those two?"

Kimoto looked up to find a red head looking right at her.

"Don't ask!"

--Flash back--

Erika and Kimoto were walking towards the girls' tennis courts after lunch. All was well until she did the most embarrassing thing in her life. She tripped over AIR, yes AIR. She was getting ready for a severe fall but it never came. She opened her eyes to see her one meter away from the cold hard floor and in the arms of the stoic captain.

As usual, Erika stood there totally amused and not helpful. While she laid in his arms blushing like crazy, the brunette tensai, who was nearby, and Erika snagged out a digital camera each and took several shots of the scene.

--Back to reality--

"The return of the sadist and the sadist huh?"

"…"

"Hiyoko! This is not funny! They are going to destroy my life and more!"

"Well, it would be a pretty exciting topic of the week not only the tennis teams, but the whole school!!" the acrobatic player popped out in front of them.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"It's true in its own way.." kawamura added with a nod.

"Where did you come from?"

"Fushhhh"

"Kaidou!"

"Omoshiro!! Omoshiro ne!!"

"Momo! It is not interesting!!"

"Will it cause trouble? I hope no one will get hurt!!"

"Oishi -kun.." Kimoto sweat dropped.

"Ii data. 90 chance the whole school will know it by tomorrow.. I need to get a copy of that.."

"NO YOU DUN! AND WHAT PART OF THIS IS RELATED TO TENNIS?!"

"Kimoto-chan! Told you they do that!!" Erika added with a smirked from afar.

Hearing Inui's comment, Tezuka immediately stiffened.

Dazed, Tezuka made his escape. "I am going to make them run a million laps. Excuse me."

"FUJI! ERIKA! A MILLION LAPS!"

"Chill Tezuka. I am just going to copy it and paste it all over school. No biggy." Fuji shrugged.

"Two million."

"Already on my way." Fuji said as he set off for his laps that he will never ever finish running.

Tezuka twitched.

"Erika."

"Yeah cuz?"

"RUN!"

"I am not your team mate! You have no right to make me run aimless laps! NEVER."

Double twitch.

"Make me and I'll tell the school about the incident 2 years ago when we went to the par –"

"Fine. Easily understood." As the stoic captain grabbed her without allowing her to finish her sentence and covered her mouth.

"MmmmmfffmmPH!!"

"Ne, Buchou. Trouble! Two of them are at it again!" a freshman called out to the black head.

Kimoto let out a huge sigh. "Erika-chan! Trouble!!"

* * *

It's the end! Of the chapter. HAHA. This chapter is just to give everyone a clue of what some of my characters are like in this story. I admit this is pretty mary sue. But it is what makes this story carry on! Review review REVIEW ( I might just continue writing on)!

-awesome author


	3. Chapter 3

EXAM PERIOD IS HERE!!

Yup! That's the truth guys. It seriously sucks but that's life.. The government is so sadistic. Anyhow! I have decided to run this chapter out to distress you guys! (mainly myself though!) I have officially decided to continue this story because I don't want to stop my first story half way! So PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! Review!

* * *

(Erika's POV)

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!" a holler from the girls' tennis courts could be heard from the water taps nearby.

Kimoto and I sprinted towards the courts and saw a great commotion inside the courts.

"Knew it!" Kimoto snapped as she stomped into the courts. I just followed in behind her.

"Have you guys not argued enough?!" The crowd parted as Kimoto walked towards the two.

The crowd fell silent. Too silent. You could practically see smoke coming out of Kimoto's steaming head. Well, you really can't blame her. The two sisters have been at it for a WHOLE WEEK.

The argument wasn't anything big actually. It only started since Monday when Tetsuko pissed Nomi off just when Nomi had PMS. Lesson learnt. When Nomi is having PMS, please stay away from her.

"You two have been bringing not only yourselves trouble but also me, the team and Erika! And Erika isn't even in the team! What do you have say for yourselves?"

I stood there totally speechless. Well, it is true that Kimoto and I have been trying ways and methods for them to make up. The double pairs just won't solve their problem. But I would really wish to stay out of this.

"But Tetsuko started it!!" the blond waved her finger towards the other.

"Hell no!! Nomi was hitting me with tennis balls!!" she was getting agitated again. Oh no. Wrong move.

Both parties pushed the people holding them back and charged towards each other. And that's when the commotion started. Kimoto was shouting at the top of her voice and the rest of the team was attempting to separate them. Just then, the worst happened.

Nomi grabbed the nearest tennis racket and charged towards Tetsuko, aiming for her elbow.

(Normal POV)

"SHIT!"

"Erika-chan!!" "Erika-senpai!!" "Erika!!"

Erika fell to the floor holding her arm. Nomi, who was totally stunned, dropped the red racket on the floor. Tetsuko looked up to see that her senior had taken the rap for her. Everyone else ran to Erika's side.

Just then, the regulars from the boys' team ran in.

"Everyone space out and give her some air! Kaidou! Call the nurse! Momo! Get me an ice pack!" Tezuka commanded.

Of course, everyone did as he said. Who would defy the mighty Tezuka Kunimitsu?

"Erika! Erika! Are you okay?! Erika!! ANSWER ME!!" Kimoto looked down at Erika hastily.

"Chill captain," Erika managed to squeeze out, "It's fine.. How do I answer if you don't give me a chance to?"

"Are you alright? It's all my fault! I am so sorry!"

"Yeah.. Its all good.. Are the two hurt? How is Tetsuko's arm? The arm is important for a tennis player you know" Erika winced at the pain while forcing out a smile.

"ERIKA! Then what about you? You still have to play you know!! What am I going to do if you can't play tennis anymore?!" Kimoto accidentally said out.

"…"

Just then, the fighting pair knelt next to Erika.

"Sorry! Erika-senpai!" both bowed and said in unison.

"You guys are so dead the next time I see you! But I really hope to see you guys back together like last time. Don't make me injure my arm for nothing." She smiled.

Fuji, who was next to Tezuka then decided to break this touching moment.

"Erika-chan. Are you okay?" Fuji said as he lifted her arm.

"No"

"Ok. Stupid question. Does it hurt here?" he asked again as he pressed around the elbow.

Thankfully, the experienced nurse arrived with a stretcher and the regulars helped her bring Erika up to the nurse room.

* * *

There! The starting towards the climax! YAY! This is the third chapter before my mid years begin so REVIEW and enlighten me the way of writing.. REVIEW!

Erika: those two are so dead.

Fuji: you acted heroic.

Erika: You need to go for nursing courses, Fuji

Fuji: Saa.. Maybe I will take up a few..

Erika: … ya. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY all! Torture period is finally over and I just have to wait for my results which I so totally think I flunked in almost all of the subjects except art! Anyway, as celebratory to my horrible upcoming results, here's the next chapter! And as I say, a story is not a story without tips and advices! SO REVIEW OR DIE. Thanks!

Eri: She's crazy.

Fuji: Hmmm, reminds me of someone, dun you think?

Eri: really? Who is so awesome as to be like the person above?

Fuji: I thought you just said she was crazy?

Eri: Crazy to think she flunked in her mid years! She's too smart to flunk!

Tez: really? I think she's crazy to make you my cousin.

Fuji and Eri: TEZUKA?!

Eri: nowadays you appear at places you are most likely DUN appear at.

Tez: Oh ya.. I let my guard down.. I forgot..

Fuji: you forgot something?!

Tez: Came to tell you to… RUN one hundred laps around the court!! And review!

* * *

(Normal POV)

"How's she, Tezuka-kun?"

"She's alright. Her elbow is perfectly fine but she would have to leave off all exercise for two weeks. And apparently, your team mates need some disciplining. Thankfully Fuji is here to help out. As long as he doesn't help out in anything that concerns medical care."

"Hello? Right here?" Fuji waved from his seat next to where Erika was laid.

"I am sorry about the accident and of course, punishment would not be pardoned." Kimoto added with an apologetic smile.

"Hello?! Are you guys here to see me or go all lovey- dovey? I am existent you know." A voice came from behind.

"Erika! You're awake!"

"Yeah. Took you long enough to notice. But it's ok. I've got some awesome shots!" Erika added with a smile as she pulled out her digital camera and looked through the photos she took when Kimoto and Tezuka was deep in their conversation with Fuji looking over her shoulder.

"…."

There was a short moment of silence before…

"OLIVIA SUZUKI ERIKA!" both captains bellowed.

As the squabble continued, Tezuka watched the three from the sidelines and sighed. "Once again, I have let my guard down…"

* * *

(Fuji's POV)

This lesson seems to be a repeat of what Katashima sensei taught yesterday. It doesn't seem to capture anyone's interest..

Fuji looked around the classroom till his eyes landed on the girl seated right in front of him. As usual, she was slouched on the table sleeping with her so-black-it-looks-blue hair covered all over her face.

I just knew she would be sleeping! Isn't she always? Come to think of it, she has an amazing ability to sleep in any position!

Fuji looked out the window amazed at her special ability when he suddenly recalled what happened yesterday.

--flashback—

"Yeah.. Its all good.. Are the two hurt? How is Tetsuko's arm? The arm is important for a tennis player you know" Erika winced at the pain while forcing out a smile.

"ERIKA! Then what about you? You still have to play you know!! What am I going to do if you can't play tennis anymore?!" Kimoto accidentally said out.

--back to reality—

Fuji's eyes flashed open as he thought about what Kimoto said.

"ERIKA! Then what about you? You still have to play you know!! What am I going to do if you can't play tennis anymore?!"

This sentence repeated in his mind over and over again. What did Kimoto-chan mean by that? Did Erika actually play tennis? Why did she keep it a secret? Does Tezuka know? Questions flooded his mind and Fuji could not shake them off.

"Ne Fujiko! Fujiko!!" Eiji said with exasperation.

"Eiji! Gomen. I was thinking about yesterday."

"Hoi hoi nya. I won't be surprised. Yesterday's practice was shocking! I wonder if Eri-chan is really in fact alright."

Fuji nodded despite the fact he was thinking about what Kimoto-chan said. In his heart he knew it was better if no one realized what he heard yesterday.

* * *

(Erika's POV)

Class finally ended! YES!! IN YOUR FACE KATASHIMA! I AM FREEE!!

Kimoto did not have class with me during that period and I quickly ran out of class to look for her. Lunch period is the time for serious talking with her. No one asked about what she accidentally slipped out yesterday and that was a great relief. I wouldn't know what to say to them other wise!

"Eri-chan!!"

I turned my head to see Eiji waving to me like crazy and making his way towards me. Fuji calmly walked next to him.

"Hey guys! Heading for the cafeteria?"

"Ahh. Eiji and I are meeting Tezuka and the others. Want to come with us?" Fuji replied with a smile.

"I am kinda meeting Kimoto though…"

"No worries! Just bring her along!" Fuji said as he grabbed my bag from my hand and slung it over his shoulders.

"Yeah! The more the merrier! Besides, Tezuka won't be so stiff then!" Eiji said as he pushed me from behind towards Kimoto's classroom.

"Well I guess so!"

So much for having a proper talk with her alone!

* * *

(Kimoto's POV)

"IDIOT! Quit stealing my food!!"

"MAMUSHII! What did you say?!"

"Read my lips! QUIT - STEALING - MY- FOOD"

Once again, a food fight started in the table where all the regulars were sitting. It happens all the time. Repeat, ALL THE TIME. A piece of sushi here, a piece of fish there, as long as there was flying food among the table, it would be from Momo and kaidou's section.

"They're at it again.." i sighed as i racklessly banged my head on the table.

"Kimoto, i thought you were used to it already."Erika grumpily added.

"Come to think of it, what's with you? you're so weird out today."

"NO. I just dun get a chance to talk to you without being interfered or stopped!"

I just knew it. Yesterday's incident was bugging her. And it is not because Nomi totally trashed her arm. I knew what i said was totally careless. At times like this, Tezuka-kun's phrase really comes to use. Come to think of it, where is he?

Just then, a holler was heard from the cafeteria door.

"MOMOSHIRO, KAIDOU! 40 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL! NOW."

Speaking of the devil! We all turned to see tezuka with his arms folded in front of him and his golden-brown eyes staring at the two sophomores like blazing balls of fire. That meant bad news for the two.

Both immediately got up from their seats and ran out of the school building to run their rounds. Even if he heard anything about Erika playing tennis yesterday, it doesn't seem to have changed him at all. Tezuka is still Tezuka.

* * *

HEY LOVELY READERS!! The chapter is over and I know it does not really say much about what is going to happen but I figured its best to make it clear that Fuji suspects something already. Besides, he is one of the important characters! I have an announcement to make:

I need some of our readers to give me a profile of them so that I can put them in my story! Really simple!

Eri: sounds fun!

Fuji: Just requires the name, description of looks, character and likes and dislikes!

Kim: I feel so guilty about everything Erika!

Eri: UNFORGIVABLE!! Shoo.

Fuji: REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE IS OUT! Yeah! My writing block-ness is so over! TAKE THAT! Haha. The chapter was rushed up in the middle of the night so it might not be what you expected. Blame yourselves for not reviewing! Heh. Anyway, review and I will give you cookies!

Eri: I want cookies!

Fuji: You want all kinds of junkfood

Tez: Don't let your guard down.

Kim: I want cookies too!

Eri: Kimoto,

Kim: yeah? Erika? (With puppy eyes filled of hope) you forgive me?

Eri: You wish. Shoo.

* * *

(Erika's POV)

I never felt so happy in her life. AS IF. My life could not get any worst. I swear that the teachers today were eyeing me more than usual. In every lesson, teachers caught me falling asleep or getting distracted. Like my current situation was not bad enough.

Kimoto is so dead. One day I am going to teach her some basic secret keeping 101. Example, actually not telling the secret out!! She sighed as she lay on the air conditioning vent on the roof. Lucky for her I felt lenient. All I did was make her buy me ice cream everyday for a year.

"ERI-CHANNN!!"

Oh crap. That voice only belongs to one person.

Eiji.

Nooooooooooo! How did he find me here? I so need a new hangout! Eiji launched towards me, hooked his arms around my neck and hugged me till I was running out of air.

"Mahhh, Eiji you really need to cut her some slack."

"What are you and Fuji doing here? Trying to murder me?!" I snapped, after recovering from Eiji's snuggle attack.

"No. Of course not. We just came to tell you some very interesting information." Fuji sounded happier then usual and that made me grin.

"NO WAY. What happened between Kimoto and Tezuka?"

"Hehehe. You would never guess what happened nya!"

"Details! I want details!"

* * *

(Fuji's POV)

As usual, we spent the whole of yesterday afternoon devising our full-proof plan to get Kimoto and Tezuka together. This operation was big and required both the girls and boys regulars' help. Wouldn't it be fun to see Tezuka's reaction? I really need to start preparing my camera.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Practice was over and both tennis teams were let off early for some "special reasons". Tezuka and Kimoto had to see Ryuzaki sensei for a urgent captain meeting. (If you are wondering, yes, Ryuzaki sensei is part of the operation.)

While the two main characters of the operation were away, an urgent meeting was held between the two team's regulars.

"Can everyone gather?" Erika stood on the bench while everyone was gathered in front of the courts in front of her.

"Okay guys! You might have already heard a brief explanation of our plan. While we only have ten minutes to explain the details to you, listen up carefully because everyone has a part to play in this operation. This time, our operation is going to be a major one therefore both teams are required to take part. Any objections?"

"I wonder if anyone would get hurt.. It won't be a good thing with the up coming tournaments in a few weeks time.." Oishi commented.

"Oishi.. It's alright. No one will."

"Anymore objections?"

"WE ARE IN!!" everyone shouted in unison.

Fuji took over the crowd.

"Ok first we are going to introduce ourselves to each other because this operation would be held in groups and we need everyone to familiarize with each other."

One by one, each guy regular introduced themselves including their tennis information. (Why? I have no idea)

"Hi! I am Mitsume Toriko and I am a third year." She smiled as she licked her ice cream.

"Tsup! I am Harumi Atsuko in third year. I play doubles." The hyperactive player said while sucking on a lollipop.

"My name is Manake Tatsumi in third year. I play doubles with Atsuko over there." She too was chewing on a piece of caramel.

"I am Tatsuhiro Natsu. Just call me Natsu. In my third year," she said as she continued smiling.

"At least one of them doesn't eat sweets." Eiji noted.

Just then Natsu unwrapped a whole bar of chocolate and started nibbling cube by cube, offering it to everyone. The regulars sweat-dropped.

"I am Alina Montez in my third year, I am Spanish but I speak perfectly good Japanese." She smiled as she sucked on her hard candy in her mouth.

"Katsumi Chisako, sophomore." She grinned as she took a bite into an enormous chocolate chip cookie.

"I am Olivia Suzuki Erika, third year." She grinned.

"WE KNOW YOU ALREADY!!" The guy regulars shouted in unison.

"Wait. Eri-chan…" Eiji started.

"Yeah?"

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A REGULAR?!" the guy regulars shouted in unison AGAIN.

"Long ago. And quit shouting in unison! It creeps me out!"

"Well, luckily, she is one of those who won't have to suffer diabetic problems!" Momo pointed out.

The rest of the guy regulars nodded in agreement.

"One of those who won't suffer diabetic problems?! She IS the one who made us addicted to junkfood!" Atsuko said.

Just then, Oishi erupted.

"OH MY GOD!! THE WHOLE GIRLS' REGULAR TEAM IS GONNA DIE!!"

In the end, Oishi couldn't take the pressure and fainted in midst of the chaos he created. The whole emergency meeting ended with the ambulance coming to bring Oishi for emergency treatment. Thank God the two blockhead captains did not hear the or realise the commotion.

* * *

Hey all! That's about the whole chapter. I told you it was random! So I need your help in fixing my aimless plot by….. (drum roll, please.)….. GIVING ME REVIEWS! Thanks!

Eiji: We need a proper meeting. Seriously.

Fuji: Well, I do have a few of Oishi's embarrassing photos. But I don't think its enough to get put him down.

Eri: I have rope and super-ultra-thick-and-sticky-icky-glue-tape! It's our second option!!

Eiji: Nya I still need my doubles partner you know!!

Fuji and Eri: Ehehehehehhe. (evil aura coming from two)

Eiji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SORRY OISHI!! I HAVE LET YOU DOWN!!11


	6. Author's return note!

Hi Guys! I have decided to continue my story! Who cares if you like my story or not? I LIKE MY STORY SO LIVE WITH IT. It's the schools hols now and I've got all the time in the world so you'll expect the next chapter coming out real soon! To all who supported me and my first story, THANKS! You guys are the bomb!

- the author

* * *

(:


End file.
